Question: Compute $\dbinom{8}{0}$.
Explanation: This problem uses the identity $0!=1$ $$\dbinom{8}{0}=\frac{8!}{8!0!}=\frac{1}{0!}=\frac{1}{1}=\boxed{1}$$